


Only You - One Shot Sammlung

by juliregen



Category: Ski Jumping - Fandom, skijumping
Genre: F/M, M/M, Ski Jumping
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliregen/pseuds/juliregen
Summary: Eine kleine One Shot Sammlung mit verschiedenen Pairings. Aktuell: Peter Prevc/OC





	1. "Wir können uns meinen Gürtel teilen"

„Egal wie lang du draufstarrst der gehört immer noch mir“, sagte Peter etwas aggressiver als gewollt und schob seinen Goldenen Adler näher zu sich. Eigentlich sollte das nur ein Scherz sein. Etwas genervt sah ihn Domen an. „Ist mir klar.“ Peter lachte kurz auf und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter seinem Bett auf dem er und Domen saßen.  Seit seinem 4-Schanzen-Tournee-Triumph sind nun schon ein paar Tage vergangen doch irgendwie konnte er noch immer nicht ohne seinen neuen Adler neben ihm im Bett schlafen. Er wusste, dass es komisch war aber wenn man immer nur zweiter wird sind die Trophäen  für den ersten Platz dann doch etwas besonders.  

„Irgendwann gewinn ich auch mal so einen.“, murmelte Domen während er seinen großen Bruder ansah. Peter war immer sein Vorbild gewesen. Nicht nur im Skispringen, sondern in allen Bereichen seines Lebens. Alles was Peter machte, wollte Domen auch machen. Er dachte immer, man muss sein Leben genauso leben wie Peter. Vielleicht begann er deshalb auch mit dem Skispringen. Natürlich ist Peter nicht der Grund warum er Skispringen so liebt, aber ohne Peter hätte er wahrscheinlich nie die Liebe zu dieser Sportart entdeckt. 

Mit 16 hatte Peter seine erste richtige Freundin.  Also dachte auch Domen sein ganzes Leben, dass er auch mit 16 seine erste große Liebe finden sollte. Doch jetzt, als Domen endlich 16 war, interessierten ihn Mädchen nicht wirklich. Er wollte sich lieber auf das Skispringen konzentrieren. Außerdem fragt er sich sowieso ständig was an Mädchen so toll sein soll. Ja sie haben Brüste…aber ist das wirklich so toll? So richtig Herzklopfen, oder Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wie alle immer sagen, hatte Domen auch noch nie. Zumindest nicht bei einem Mädchen. 

„Aber da musst du zuerst noch groß und stark werden, Domi.“ Lachte Peter und kneift seinem kleinen Bruder in die Wange. Wütend schob Domen, Peters Hand aus seinem Gesicht und sprang auf: „Seit du diese Tournee gewonnen hast bist du viel zu lustig, Peter. Ich geh lieber und hol mir was zu essen bevor du wieder anfängst irgendwelche selbst ausgedachten Witze zu erzählen wie bei der Abschlussparty in B-Hofen.“ lachend ging Domen aus dem Zimmer und während sein Bruder ihm nachrief, dass seine Witze auf der Party lustig waren, sie nur keiner verstanden hatte. 

Schmunzelnd machte sich Domen auf den Weg zum Aufzug um zum Buffet im Speisesaal zu gelangen. Eigentlich hatte er gar keinen Hunger, aber er wollte die Comedy-Show seines Bruders nicht noch ein zweites Mal erleben. Wenn man Peter nicht so gut kennt könnte man denken er sei Still und etwas humorlos. Aber nach diesem Tourneesieg ist er irgendwie aus sich raus gegangen. 

Domen stieg in den Aufzug ein und kurz bevor sich die Tür schloss quetschte sich ein schwer atmender Andreas Wellinger zu ihm in den Fahrstuhl.  „Oh, hi Domen. “, sagte der Ruhpoldinger ganz außer Atem. Nach seinem Sprint von seinem Zimmer am Ende des Ganges bis zum Aufzug war er froh den Fahrstuhl noch erwischt zu haben. An seiner Kondition sollte er aber trotzdem noch arbeiten. 

Domen lächelte Andi nur an. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und er brachte kein einziges Wort heraus. Irgendwie war das immer so wenn er dem Deutschen begegnete. Keine Ahnung was es war, aber irgendwas hatte dieser Andi so an sich, das Domen völlig aus der Fassung brachte. Geistesabwesend griff Domen nach den Knöpfen im Fahrstuhl um den Knopf fürs Erdgeschoß zu drücken. Jedoch hatte Andi gleichzeitig dieselbe Idee. Die Hände der beiden berührten sich sanft, doch Domen zuckte schnell weg. Die Berührung des Deutschen führ wie elektrisch durch den ganzen Domens ganzen Körper. Die Haut an seinen Fingern kribbelte und er spürte wie sein Herz schneller zu klopfen begann. Der Slowene lief rot an und sah beschämt zu Boden.

Währenddessen drückte Andi unbeeindruckt auf den Knopf fürs Erdgeschoß musterte den Jüngeren skeptisch.  „Irgendwie schon süß der Domen, wie er gleich weg zuckt nur weil ich ihn Zufällig berühre“, dachte sich der Ruhpoldinger. Eigentlich hatte Andi schon immer etwas für den jungen Slowenen übrig. Er unterhielt sich zwar nicht so oft mit ihm aber wenn sie es taten, dann war es immer lustig.Außerdem sieht Domen schon verdammt gut aus.In ihn könnte man sich schon verlieben. 

Langsam setzte sich der Aufzug in Bewegung und Domen sah stur auf den Boden und hoffte, dass diese peinliche Situation bald vorbei war. 

Plötzlich gingen die Lichter aus und der Aufzug begann so heftig zu ruckeln, dass Domen sich an der Stange, die an der Wand befestigt war, anhalten musste um nicht auf den Boden zu stürzen. Flackernd ging das Licht wieder an und der Aufzug kam zum Stillstand. Auch Andreas hatte sich an der Stange neben ihm festgehalten. „Scheiße. Stecken wir jetzt im Aufzug fest?“, rief Domen hysterisch. „Jup. Sieht so aus.“, antwortete Andi ruhig während er sich gegen die verspiegelte Wand lehnte. Panisch drückte Domen alle Knöpfe im Fahrstuhl in der Hoffnung, er würde sich wieder in Bewegung setzten, doch es tat sich nichts. Er drehte sich zu Andi um und rief: „Mann, was sollen wir jetzt machen der Aufzug steckt fest. Wir werden hier beide streben.“ „Jetzt beruhig dich doch mal Domen. Wusste gar nicht das du klaustrophobisch bist.“, sagte Andi schmunzelnd. „Ich bin nicht klaustrophobisch ich finde es nur nicht lustig hier eingesperrt zu sein. Was wenn niemand merkt, dass wir hier drin sind? Sowas ist schon mal passiert. Ein Mann musste seinen Gürtel essen um zu überleben und ich trage heute keinen Gürtel also werd ich verhungern.“ antwortete Domen entsetzt und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Andi lachte auf und drückte auf den Notfallknopf, der etwas höher im Fahrstuhl angebracht war. Dieser begann zu blinken und eine mechanische Stimme meldete sich: „Wir haben von ihrem Problem Kenntnis erhalten und werden versuchen es schnellstmöglich zu beheben“. 

Andi ging einen Schritt auf Domen zu und sagte lächelnd: „ Siehst du, Kleiner? Alles wird gut. Und wenn nicht können wir uns meinen Gürtel teilen.“ 

„Haha sehr witzig, Andi. Und nenn mich nicht Kleiner“

„Hey du hast mit dem Gürtel angefangen. Du bist nun mal kleiner als ich.“

Argwöhnisch musterte Domen den Älteren: „Was sollen wir jetzt machen bis wir hier endlich rauskommen?“

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht das was Leute in Filmen immer in steckengebliebenen Aufzügen machen?“ Andreas musste diese Chance einfach nutzen.

„Und was soll das sein?“ Domen wurde wieder etwas nervös, aber nicht wegen dem Aufzug, sondern wegen Andi.

„Komm schon…hast du noch nie einen Film gesehen wo zwei Personen in einem Aufzug stecken bleiben? Sie reden, lachen, einer von ihnen bekommt  Angst, der andere versucht ihn zu beruhigen, sie kommen sich näher und…“ Andi kam noch einen Schritt auf Domen zu. Dieser sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich von dem Deutschen wegzubewegen. 

„Und dann was?“ Domens Herz begann wie wild zu klopfen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spürte er etwas, dass sich anfühlte wie Schmetterlinge im Bauch. 

„Dann küssen sie sich“ Andi war mittlerweile doch auch erheblich nervöser geworden. Er musste Domen einfach küssen, diese paar Minuten hatten ihm klargemacht, dass er Domen doch mehr mochte als gedacht. Der junge Slowene sah Andi schüchtern an und nickte langsam. Er konnte nicht glauben das, das gerade wirklich passierte. Langsam und ohne lang darüber nachzudenken beugte sich Andi zu Domen nach vorne. Sanft und zögerlich berührten sich die Lippen der beiden Skispringer. Domen hielt kurz inne, bevor er den Kuss des Deutschen erwiderte. Er hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt. Der Kuss war wie ein Feuerwerk. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sein erster Kuss sich so toll anfühlen würde. Langsam intensivierten sie ihren Kuss bis Andi fordernd mit der Zunge über Domens Lippen strich. Ohne zu zögern öffnete der Jüngere  etwas seinen Mund und ihre Zungen berührten sich. Der Kuss war unglaublich und keiner wollte, dass er jemals endete.

Sie merkten beide gar nicht, dass sich der Aufzug wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Langsam ging die Fahrstuhltür auf, doch weder Domen, noch Andi beabsichtigten sich voneinander zu lösen.


	2. Drecks-Ding (Peter Prevc / OC)

Sommer 2016

„Gib mir mal das braune Teil“  
„Welches meinst du?“, Peter sah mich fragend an.  
„Na das eckige“ ich fuchtelte wild mit meinem linken Arm in seine Richtung, während ich mit der anderen Hand versuchte, die bereits zusammengebauten Teile des Regals daran zu hindern wieder auseinanderzufallen.  
„Kannst du dich bitte besser ausdrücken? Ich sitz hier umgeben von zirka zehn eckigen braunen Brettern.“ Ich merkte wie Peter schön langsam etwas gereizt war. Dies war nur verständlich. Schließlich versuchten wir schon seit über einer Stunde so ein blödes Regal eines ziemlich unbekannten schwedischen Möbelherstellers ;) aufzubauen. Nicht einmal die Hälfte des Schrankes war aufgebaut und selbst die drohte jeden Moment in sich zusammenzufallen. Ich nahm die Hand von den aufgebauten Schrankteilen und rutschte auf dem Boden zu Peter, der sich im Schneidersitz sitzend wieder über die Anleitung gebeugt hatte. Gerade als ich mit meinem gewünschten Brett nehmen wollte, fiel unser „Schrank“ mit einem lauten krach in sich zusammen. Peter sah erschrocken hoch und als er den Einsturz unseres Regals bemerkte sah er mich wütend an.   
„Was ist das bitte für ein drecks-Ding?“ sagte lauter als ich erwartete und schmiss die Anleitung zur Seite während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.   
Obwohl ich Peter schon ein Weilchen kannte habe ich ihn selten so wütend erlebt.   
Peter und ich lernten uns vor fast 1 ½ Jahren bei der Vierschanzentournee kennen und sind seitdem ein Paar. Während der Weltcups konnten wir uns immer sehen, da ich PR-Frau bei den österreichischen Springern bin. Nach der Saison mussten Peter und ich jedoch feststellen, dass so eine Fernbeziehung doch schwieriger war als gedacht. Wir fuhren zwar eine Woche zusammen auf Urlaub, sonst verbrachte Peter aber die meiste Zeit in Slowenien um mit seinem Team zu trainieren. Ich wohnte in Österreich und arbeitete von dort aus. Obwohl ich die meiste Arbeit während der Weltcup Saison hatte war in der Off-Season dennoch genug zu tun. Außerdem wollte ich nicht ständig nach Slowenien fahren und dort bei Peter und seiner Familie wohnen. Ich mag Peters Familie wirklich sehr gerne, sie sind unglaublich nette Leute und ich fühlte mich bei ihnen zuhause immer willkommen. Trotzdem fand ich es ein bisschen komisch immer bei ihnen zu wohnen. Außerdem ist im Prevc – Haushalt immer was los weshalb Peter und ich so gut wie nie allein waren. Wir sahen uns ja trotzdem regelmäßig bei den Sommerspringen und bald begann auch wieder der Weltcup. Trotzdem entschieden wir dann, dass es das Beste wäre im zusammenzuziehen und da meine Arbeit nicht wirklich an einen bestimmten Standort gebunden war, beschlossen wir uns gemeinsam ein Haus in Peters Heimat-Dorf zu kaufen. Vor einer Woche sind wir mit der Hilfe von Peters Brüder umgezogen und wohnen seitdem zusammen. Die meisten Möbel haben wir aus dem Möbelgeschäft von Peters Vater doch keines der Regale aus dem Laden passte in unser Wohnzimmer. Deshalb machten wir uns kurzerhand auf den Weg zu Ikea – „Wenn andere Möbel aufbauen können, schaffen wir das auch; kann ja gar nicht so schwer sein.“ Wir zwei waren anscheinend aber doch zu blöd für so ein Regal.   
Peter hatte sich mittlerweile erhoben und ging zu den eingestürzten Schrankteilen.   
„Peter ich weiß nicht was wir falsch gemacht haben. Ich dachte wir haben alles nach Anleitung gebaut“  
„Haben wir ja auch“  
„Warum hat es dann nicht funktioniert?“  
„Weil der Schrank ein drecks-Ding ist“  
„Aja.… und was mach wir jetzt mit dem drecks-Ding“  
„Verbrennen“  
„Ja genau“, lachte ich  
„Das wäre tolles Brennmaterial“, Peter sah mich todernst an. Das meinte er jetzt nicht ernst oder?  
„Peter du willst das doch nicht ernsthaft verbrennen, oder?“ Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen.  
„Natürlich. Auch wenn wir es irgendwie schaffen das teufels-Teil aufzubauen, werde ich so aggressiv darauf sein, dass ich meine Bücher erst nicht draufstellen will.“ Peters Stimme wurde erneut lauter. So habe ich Peter noch nie erlebt. Der sonst so ruhige slowenische Superadler hatte gerade einen Wutanfall wegen eines Bücherregals.  Während Peter die Teile des Regals einsammelte und sie unsanft auf einen Haufen schmiss erhob ich mich nun auch vom Boden und ging zu ihm.   
„Peter bitte beruhig dich, ok?“, ich stand nun neben ihm und legte meine Hand auf seinen Oberarm.   
„ICH BIN RUHIG“, Peter schrie nun und befreite seinen Arm von meiner Hand indem er ihn unwirsch wegriss.   
Das war neu. Wirklich neu. Peter schrie nie, deshalb erschreckte mich sein plötzlicher Wutausbruch doch sehr.  Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich ihn an und wich etwas zurück. Als Peter meine Reaktion bemerkte wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck sofort weicher und er sah mich entschuldigend an.   
„Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Ich bin ja nicht wütend auf dich, sondern nur auf den blöden Schrank. Und auf Ikea. Es tut mir wirklich leid.“, betreten sah er zu Boden. So sah er schon wirklich süß aus. Ich trat wieder näher zu ihm.  
„Ist doch alles ok. Ich war nur etwas überrascht über deine Reaktion.“ Peter sah mir in die Augen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.   
„Keine Ahnung was los ist. Irgendwie macht mich dieses Regal aggressiver als gedacht.“, Peter lächelte mich an. Auch ich musste lachen.   
„Tja jeder hat so seinen wunden Punkt. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, dass wir nie wieder selbst Möbel zusammenbauen“, lächelnd sah ich ihn an und legte meine Hände um seinen Hals. Peter beugte sich langsam zu mir herunter und wir küssten uns. Zuerst sanft und zärtlich, doch schnell intensivierte Peter den Kuss bis wir uns aus Luftmangel voneinander lösen mussten. Peter begann die empfindlichen Stellen meines Hals zu küssen und an ihm sanft zu saugen. Ja er machte mir wirklich Knutschflecke – sehr erwachsen Herr Prevc. Peters Hände wanderten unter mein Shirt und er strich sanft über die Seiten meines Oberkörpers. Bevor seine Hände meinen BH erreichten stoppte ich sanft.   
„Was machen wir jetzt wirklich mit dem Regal.“, fragte ich ihn belustigt.  
„Hab ich doch gesagt: Verbrennen.“, mit diesen Worten nahm er mich an den Hüften, schmiss mich über seine Schulter und trug mich ins Schlafzimmer.


End file.
